


Tra menti geniali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mutant Registration, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In tutte le Civil War dei fumetti, Reed Richard ha sempre un ruolo essenziale. Nei film non ci potrà essere, anche perché il migliore creato dai film non è più nemmeno canon; oltre che per problemi di Copyright.Perciò ho deciso di creare io questa storia Cross, per vedere un ipotetico dialogo tra Reed e Tony Stark a tema CW.





	Tra menti geniali

Tra menti geniali  
  


Reed mise le mani sul tavolo, chinò il capo e digrignò i denti. Afferrò alcune carte su cui c'erano numeri e grafici, le fece a pezzi e si voltò gettandole nel cestino. Si portò la mano al viso ed espirò rumorosamente. Appoggiò la mano sulla parete e chinò il capo. Avanzò strisciando la mano sulla parete e raggiunse un sedile. Vi si sedette e affondò, chiudendo gli occhi. Avvertì delle fitte al petto e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Sei di cattivo umore?" chiese una voce maschile. Reed si voltò verso la porta d'ingresso del laboratorio, vedendo Tony in piedi. Stark indossava giacca e cravatta, sorrideva forzatamente.

"Allora è vero, ti sei unito al governo?" chiese con voce rauca. Mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una cipolla d'oro, concentrandosi sul ticchettio dell'orologio.

Tony tolse la mano dalla tasca avanzando, sogghignò e dimenò la mano in aria.

“E poi andrò a prostituirmi sulla Avenue” disse.

Si mise ritto davanti a Reed infilando le mani in tasca, abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.

“So che nella vostra testa c'è solo pro o contro il governo, ma questo non vuol dire che io debba abbassarmi al vostro limitato livello. Devo evitare la terza guerra mondiale e che gli eroi diventino cani da riporto spennati dal governo, e se per farlo devo passare quindici minuti della mia giornata sentendo Ross blaterare dei danni collaterali, ben venga”.

Reed abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò le scarpe, le sue iridi erano liquide.

"Non partecipo a questa guerra, quindi io non ho nessun ruolo" bisbigliò. Allungò le dita delle proprie mani intrecciandole e rabbrividì guardando la pelle dilatata.

"Dicono che sei passato dalla loro parte perché hai costruito Ultron. Mi hanno ripetuto al millesimo che ognuno di noi costruisce ciò che teme e che, per una volta, hai sbagliato tu un’invenzione" sibilò.

Tony ondeggiò il capo a destra e sinistra ripetutamente.

“Come ho detto a Banner, agli Avengers, a Fury, al Governo e infine a Pepper; no, non l'ho fatto. Eravamo ancora in fase di progettazione, quella cosa in cui sei tanto bravo, presente?”.

Si poggiò al tavolo con la schiena inclinando la testa.

“Come ho detto, ripetuto è provato, l'ultima volta che sono uscito dalla stanza Jarvis stava provando le stesse simulazioni che provavamo da tre giorni io e Banner”.

Incrociò le braccia, roteò gli occhi.

“Quindi. Sto semplicemente cercando di evitare che qualche paese ostile agli USA, e se non l'hai notato sono molti, ci dichiari guerra perché Occhi di falco ha rotto una finestra per salvare quindici persone”.

Reed scrollò le spalle e si passò le mani tra i capelli mori, facendoseli ricadere davanti al viso.

"Dicono, parlano e ripetono. Continuo a non c'entrare niente con tutto questo" bisbigliò. Sciolse le dita e mise le proprie mani nelle tasche.

"Come non ero qui mentre un dio nordico faceva saltare in aria casa mia per sconfiggere degli alieni usciti da un portale" mormorò rauco.

Tony infilò la mano nella giacca, gli sbatté sul tavolo una busta.

“Il governo vuole il tuo voto, quindi mi hanno spedito a risarcirti. Ero quasi tentato di incassare l'assegno e usarlo per qualcosa di più utile che il Buxter Building, tipo costruire case nuove agli sfollati da Sokovia, ma purtroppo è nominale”.

Reed prese la busta, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi blu notte.

"Appena lo incasserò, ti darò i soldi. Potrai farci ciò che vuoi" mugolò.

Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

“Mi raccomando, mettici pure tutto il tempo che ti serve, così faccio in tempo a scongelare i miei soldi e risarcirli di tasca mia senza dover chiedere l'elemosina a te”.

Reed si voltò ed appoggiò la busta su un tavolinetto accanto alla poltrona.

"A quest'ora, le banche sono chiuse" bisbigliò.

Tony scostò una sedia, si mise seduto e la avvicinò a Reed.

“Ti ricordi qual era la cosa che volevo da te, all'università?”.

Reed negò con la testa e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.

"E' uno di quei giorni, in cui non ricordo molto del passato" bisbigliò.

Tony accavallò le gambe e si slacciò i polsini della giacca.

“Ogni volta che c'era di mezzo una spiegazione teorica, tu eri migliore di me. Non perché fossi più bravo, ma perché usavi sempre tutti i termini corretti e perché eri sempre gentile e rispettoso” iniziò.

Si poggiò contro lo schienale, sospirò.

“Per questo abbiamo fatto quella scommessa. Per vedere chi fosse davvero più bravo”.

Reed cercò di regolare il proprio respiro

e lo sentì risuonare nelle proprie orecchie insieme al ticchettio dell'orologio.

"Ah sì, hai violato il sito del pentagono a dodici anni".

Tony tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo a ritmo con i ticchettii.

"Perché volevo tu mi dicessi che sono più bravo di te".

Reed lo guardò negli occhi, osservando le sue iridi color nocciola puntellate da riflessi dorati. Socchiuse le gambe ed espirò rumorosamente.

"Credevo tu sapessi di essere migliore di me".

Tony si sporse in avanti dimenando le mani.

"E come potrei? La nostra differenza di margine d'errore è così bassa che non è scientificamente accettabile!".

Reed piegò in avanti la testa, curvò la schiena e si toccò le ginocchia con la fronte. Si strinse il collo con entrambe le mani.

"Tu SEI migliore di me".

Tony gli afferrò i capelli e tirò su di scatto il capo, lo guardò negli occhi.

"E io voglio che mi tiri fuori da questa situazione".

Reed lo guardò in viso e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

"Non so evitarle le guerre, Tony" ammise e la voce gli tremò.

Tony lo lasciò, sogghignò.

"Piacevi ai professori. Sembravi nato per parlare alle autorità, e a livello teorico io e te siamo su un livello così simile che solo tu puoi capire perché non dico 'uguale'. Voglio che parli per me. I capi mi odiano perché sono arrogante. Ti adoreranno perché sei il mio opposto, ma intelligente quasi quanto me".

Reed si nascose il viso tra le braccia ed annuì.

"Li convincerò che i supereroi sono gestibili" promise.

Tony si alzò, infilò le mani in tasca.

"Teorizza la cosa, ed io la metterò in pratica".

Ghignò, gli diede una pacca sul capo.

"Con il dovuto margine d'errore".

Reed si ripiegò su se stesso, mettendo i piedi sul divano.

"Per sentirsi al sicuro hanno bisogno di pezzi di carta. Vorranno mettervi delle persone che possano visionare. Chi non seguirà delle rigide regole, psichiatriche e non, non verrà ritenuto idoneo. Dovete fare presa sugli psicologi, annebbiando la mente dei controllori".

Si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Decisamente dovrai studiare le leggi di diritto esterno. E prepararti a sborsare parecchi soldi per ripagare i danni".

Tony annuì, ticchettando con la lingua sul palato.

"Psichiatri famosi che ci reputino idonei anche se palesemente falso, leggi di diritto esterno, soldi, documenti controfirmati. La prima la vedo dura, ma per il resto posso farlo".

I capelli di Reed si allungarono e le ciocche divennero più spesse.

"Di sicuro soggetti come Hulk o simili, non potranno farsi vedere in giro finché non riceveranno la grazia. Dovrete fare colpo sui giudici dei tribunali quanto sull'opinione pubblica.

Dovrà essere un fenomeno mediatico positivo".

Tony arricciò il naso passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Giudici, problema. Opinione pubblica, consideralo fatto".

I capelli mori di Reed assunsero riflessi blu-notte.

"Per finire, fai sembrare che le tue invenzioni siano trasparenti a livello di progetti".

Tony aggrottò la fronte infilando le mani in tasca.

"E cosa dovrebbe voler dire?".

Reed si lasciò ricadere su un fianco, affondando nel bracciolo della poltrona.

"Ti chiederanno di vedere i progetti delle tue invenzioni, ma i loro tecnici non ci capiscono niente. Ti basta far vedere alcuni incartamenti in cui stai ancora tratteggiando la fase precedente della fase di progettazione e ci cascheranno".

Tony roteò gli occhi sporgendo il labbro.

"Ok, quindi dovrò fare una fase precedente alla progettazione per loro. Dannati idioti" borbottò.

Reed si strinse al petto l'orologio, continuando a rimanere raggomitolato sul bracciolo.

"Cosa pensi di fare con i tuoi ex-colleghi?".

Tony sogghignò, lo guardò negli occhi e socchiuse le iridi castano scuro.

"Farò in modo che mettano in atto il tuo piano" sussurrò.


End file.
